


Que Sera, Sera

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Whatever Will Be [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eccentric people, M/M, Post RAW 12/30, Post TLC, Pre-Relationship, discussions of fate, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: As Aleister and Buddy converse after their match on RAW, Aleister begins to wonder just what role Mr. Murphy plays in his world.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Buddy Murphy
Series: Whatever Will Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Que Sera, Sera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Title comes from the song, _Que Sera, Sera_ originally done by Doris Day. I prefer this versionby Pink Martini.
> 
> A gift for the lovely, lovely Mith! It started off inspired by Phantom of the Opera and then bloomed into whatever the hell this is. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you want me to revisit this pairing. 
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback. 
> 
> Best, 
> 
> -J

"The best man won." Buddy reaches out, offering his hand for Aleister to shake. 

Aleister nods, taking the hand in a firm grip. This is the hand he will forever be tied to, and how odd it seems that they should fit perfectly together. 

How long has he sat, watching and wondering about the role this beautiful man would play in his world? Was it mere coincidence that Mr. Murphy decided to knock on his door? A bored mortal, looking for a bit of excitement or _something more_? 

He still isn't quite sure, but there's something about Mr. Murphy that draws Aleister in. Not only are they beautiful together, but everything makes sense in Buddy's presence. All roads have led to this moment. Aleister doesn't understand at all, nor does he pretend to. There's only one thing he's certain of. 

Buddy is like a dove- bringing peace to Aleister's chaotic mind. 

"I disagree but appreciate the sentiment." Aleister doesn't know if this is what Buddy _wants_ to hear but he needs to say it. 

His Dove glides through the air with a presence seldom seen by mere mortals. Buddy's aura draws the crowd in, as he becomes the only one gliding through time and space. In that very moment, the world understands what's Aleister known all along. 

Buddy Murphy is _special_. 

"No words." Buddy steps back, his scowl deepening. His dark eyes betray his true feelings. 

There's a gentle curiosity masked in the steel. 

Perhaps he feels it too. 

In another time, this might have been Aleister's great love. There might have been a happily ever after- a small house in some far off place with just enough space for the two of them. There would be peace. There would be harmony. 

No- that was an existence that could never be. 

Instead, they're locked in a dance that doesn't quite make sense. They're going to do this time and time again, until Aleister learns why the deities have brought his dove to him. He could amputate him- but that isn't what he wants. 

He almost enjoys the peace. 

Aleister had never imagined finding someone as entrancing as the man before him. He's seen others that came close, but no one like this. 

It both thrills and terrifies. 

"We will meet again?" Aleister states this as a question. Whether they meet again in battle or in _other_ activities remains to be seen. 

He just knows they _have_ to meet again. 

"If I have my way." Buddy pauses, giving Aleister an appraising look. 

"Good." Aleister steps back, allowing Buddy to pass. 

"You have my number." Buddy manages a wry smile, as he turns to leave. "Use it." 

"I just might." 

Aleister never makes it a habit to interfere with The Fates. That _rarely_ works in his favor. He usually waits to see who they send his way, and rarely seeks people out. 

Then again, would they repeatedly send Buddy to him if they only meant him to stay in the background? 

Maybe they could be something special. 

By all accounts, this is the only explanation that makes sense. 

Gazing up to the ceiling, Aleister decides to trust that The Fates know what they're doing. He'll wait and trust that their plan for him is the best one. 

_He needs to._

After all, whatever will be will be and that's all there is to it. 

-fin-


End file.
